


often, and silently

by scbr



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fourth Age, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scbr/pseuds/scbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- จริงๆที่วางแผนไว้จะต้องมีพาร์ทก่อนๆ หน้านี้ด้วย แบบว่าเป็นซีรีส์ยุคสี่รวมๆ ไปแต่ยังไม่ได้เขียนซะที ไม่ถูกใจภาษาตัวเอง กร่ากกก เลยโพสต์อันนี้ให้อ่านเล่นไปพลางๆ ก่อน<br/>- ชื่อเรื่องมาจากกลอนของ Walt Whitman</p>
    </blockquote>





	often, and silently

**Author's Note:**

> \- จริงๆที่วางแผนไว้จะต้องมีพาร์ทก่อนๆ หน้านี้ด้วย แบบว่าเป็นซีรีส์ยุคสี่รวมๆ ไปแต่ยังไม่ได้เขียนซะที ไม่ถูกใจภาษาตัวเอง กร่ากกก เลยโพสต์อันนี้ให้อ่านเล่นไปพลางๆ ก่อน  
> \- ชื่อเรื่องมาจากกลอนของ Walt Whitman

_O you whom I often and silently come where you are that I may be with you,_  
_As I walk by your side or sit near, or remain in the same room with you,  
_ _Little you know the subtle electric fire that for your sake is playing within me._

 

_*_

**Year 19**

 

เลโกลัสเบิกตาโพลงท่ามกลางความมืด พรายป่าครุ่นคิดอยู่ชั่วครู่ก่อนผุดลุกขึ้นนั่งแล้วเหลียวมองไปทางจุดกำเนิดเสียง ฝีเท้ามนุษย์คู่หนึ่งกำลังตรงมาทางนี้ เสียงนั้นแผ่วเบาระมัดระวัง ทว่ายังส่งเสียงดังไม่พ้นโสตพราย เขาเฝ้ารอจนกระทั่งบานประตูถูกดันเปิดออก มองดูเงาร่างทอดยาวท่ามกลางแสงสลัวพลางนึกประหลาดใจกับการจัดสรรเวรยามประจำเรือนรับรองของเศวตนคร   

แต่นั่นหาใช่มหาดเล็กที่รู้จัก 

เขากระแอมทัก “อะดราฮิลรู้สึกอย่างไรตอนที่เจ้าแย่งงานเขามาทำ”  

“ข้าขอโทษเขา แล้วก็ขอแลกหน้าที่ไว้ล่วงหน้า” ผู้มาเยือนตอบพร้อมกับวางถาดเงินลงบนโต๊ะหินอ่อน ฟังดูพออกพอใจกับฝีมือเป็นอย่างยิ่ง “ขณะนี้อะดราฮิลจึงยังหลับอยู่”

"แล้วเจ้าคิดว่าข้าไม่ต้องนอนหรือ เอลดาริออน"

“อดาบอกว่าพรายพักผ่อนน้อย ข้าคิดว่าท่านคงมีแนวโน้มจะตื่นเช้า...แต่ไม่รู้ว่าจะขี้โมโหน้อยกว่าคนอื่นหรือไม่"

“เทียบกับใครเล่า” น้ำเสียงพรายร่าเริงปราศจากความง่วงงุน “แล้วยังขึ้นอยู่ที่ว่ารัชทายาทคิดจะหาเรื่องใดใส่ตัว”

เมื่อได้ยินดังนั้น เอลดาริออนโคลงศีรษะพลางลอบยิ้ม แววตาเป็นประกายสีเดียวกับปลายขอบฟ้าก่อนอรุณรุ่ง "ข้าคิดขึ้นมาได้ว่าจะมัวแต่ครุ่นคิดสนทนากับตัวเองทำไมกัน ในเมื่อตอนนี้มีท่านมาพักอยู่ที่นี่แล้ว" 

แววตาที่อาจไม่พราวพร่างแต่ใสกระจ่างเชื้อเชิญให้อ่อนโอน "ดูจากเวลาที่เจ้าเลือกมา คงไม่มีใครกล้ารับปากว่าจะเป็นคู่สนทนาที่ดีได้" เลโกลัสพึมพำ "แต่ข้าจะพยายาม" 

อีกฝ่ายนิ่งไปครู่ใหญ่ราวกับรวบรวมความคิด ทั้งยังพินิจพรายอย่างตั้งใจ 

"ท่านคิดอย่างไรกับพวกฮาราดริม”

ผู้ฟังเลิกคิ้ว “ข้า...ไม่มีความเห็นในเรื่องนี้"

"อาจารย์-ฟาราเมียร์บอกว่า คนทุกคนมีความเห็น เราแค่ต้องถามให้ถูกจุด" 

คำกล่าวนั้นทำให้ต้องก้มหน้ายอมรับอย่างเห็นพ้อง ก่อนเงยศีรษะขึ้นอีกครั้งพร้อมกับคำถามหยั่งเชิง “เจ้าไม่เห็นด้วยกับคณะที่ปรึกษาหรอกหรือ”

“นอกเหนือจากสนธิสัญญาสงบศึกกับฮารัดแล้ว” เอลดาริออนตอบ “ข้าไม่เห็นด้วยกับเรื่องอื่น”

น้ำเสียงรำพึงนั้นเจือความกังวลกับความทุกข์โศกอันพิสุทธิ์ เลโกลัสนึกสรรหาคำเพื่อปลอบประโลม แต่แล้วกลับจนใจต้องเลือกความเงียบเพราะตนเองยังอับจนต่อความรู้สึกนั้น คนตรงหน้าเป็นเพียงเด็กหนุ่ม...แต่สายโลหิตแห่งอาร์เวนคือผู้ล่วงรู้ ผู้อาทรลึกซึ้งมากเกินกว่าผู้ใดจะหยั่งถึง 

“อนาร์เวนบอกว่าข้าแสวงหาอุดมคติ” 

“เจ้ากับพี่สาวของเจ้าถือกำเนิดในกาลสมัยแห่งความหวัง” _ความหวังเป็นสิ่งที่ดี_ เขาปรารถนาจะย้ำทวนคำนั้นซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่า 

โอรสแห่งเอเลสซาร์ถอนหายใจ “ ผู้คนล้วนมองหาแผ่นดินอันเรืองรอง แต่สงครามทำให้ท้องพระคลังของเราว่างเปล่า ความยากไร้จะนำมาซึ่งความชิงชัง หากเราบังคับให้ฮารัดตกเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของกอนดอร์...จะต้องมีคนของเราที่ยังเจ็บช้ำ ยังเร็วเกินไปสำหรับพวกเขาที่จะฝืนให้อภัยหรือลืมเลือนเรื่องราวบาดหมางในอดีต" 

"เจ้าคิดเช่นนั้นแทนราษฎรทุกคนไม่ได้" จอมพรายแห่งอิธิลิเอนแย้งอย่างนุ่มนวล "ฮารัดอาจเต็มใจยอมสวามิภักดิ์และมีทางออกสำหรับทุกฝ่าย...เราจะรู้ได้ก็ต่อเมื่อเอเลสซาร์กลับจากที่นั่น"

"แต่ท่านก็เชื่อเช่นเดียวกัน เราหวาดกลัวพวกเขา แต่ก็เห็นว่าพวกนั้นด้อยกว่า"  

"ข้าไม่ใช่มนุษย์ เอลดาริออน" เลโกลัสส่ายหน้าช้าๆ "แต่ความกลัวนั้นเกิดจากความไม่รู้ ทั้งยังหวาดหวั่นต่อการเปลี่ยนแปลงและความแตกต่าง"

"ได้ยินมาว่าที่อิธิลิเอนก็เคยประสบปัญหานั้น"

พรายป่าตัดสินใจลุกเดินเข้าไปใกล้ กรอบบานหน้าต่างสูงเว้นระยะห่างของทั้งสอง มีเพียงแสงสีเงินยวงของดวงจันทร์ที่ลอดผ่านช่องว่างขณะอากาศด้านนอกยังอาบชโลมสีน้ำเงินเข้มดุจผ้าทอเนื้อดี เด็กหนุ่มเอนกายพิงเข้ากับหลืบเงา ปล่อยให้แสงตกกระทบเหลี่ยมมุมบนใบหน้าทั้งนุ่มนวลและแข็งแกร่งในคราเดียวกัน 

"ทุกคนต้องอาศัยเวลาปรับตัวกันบ้าง" รอยยิ้มจางฉาบทับบนริมฝีปาก "แต่หาได้เหลือบ่ากว่าแรง"  

เอลดาริออนมองเขาด้วยสายตาแปลกประหลาดประหนึ่งมีอำนาจหยุดรั้งเวลา

“เลโกลัส อคติลบล้างด้วยสิ่งใดกัน”

คำถามนั้นชวนให้ผู้เป็นพรายนึกย้อนกลับไปยังวันเก่า ยามที่นั่งฟังตำนานจากชาวซินดาร์ผู้อาศัยในวังถ้ำของกษัตริย์พรายป่า ผองชนเหล่านั้นเดินทางข้ามวันคืนอันยาวนานเพียงเพื่อจะติดตามบรรพบุรุษของเขามายังป่าเหนือ ครั้งหนึ่งมีบทเพลงขับขานถึงโศกนาฏกรรมใหญ่หลวง ท่วงทำนองหมองเศร้าบอกเล่าตำนานอัญมณีบนสร้อยพระศอ จอมกษัตริย์พรายสนธยาผู้ถูกลอบปลงพระชนม์อย่างโหดเหี้ยมด้วยน้ำมือของเผ่าพันธุ์ต่ำช้า

เลโกลัสหวนรำลึกถึงคณะเดินทางแห่งเอเรบอร์ _เนากริม_ ชาวซินดาร์แห่งวังถ้ำกล่าวสบถคำนั้นภายใต้ลมหายใจอันเดียดฉันท์กับสายตาระแวดระวัง

“มีผู้ทรงภูมิบอกกับข้าว่า เวลาอาจลบล้างทุกอย่าง แต่ไม่อาจบังคับให้ทุกคนเชื่อในสิ่งเดียวกันในคราวเดียว"

_ความทรงจำคือสมบัติแห่งบุคคล สัจจาคือทรัพย์สินแห่งพิภพ ไม่มีความทรงจำของผู้ใดเทียบเคียงกันได้ และไม่มีสิ่งใดเทียบเทียมได้กับความจริง_

เสียงของบิดาแทรกขึ้นในความคิด " เราทำได้เพียงก่อรากฐานขึ้นมาใหม่และเปิดโอกาส...เรียนรู้กันและกัน”

บิดาของเขาคือผู้อยู่ท่ามกลางประวัติศาสตร์ ผู้ผจญผ่านห้วงภัยแห่งอคติและยืนหยัดอย่างงดงามในวันนี้ 

 

พรายป่าทอดสายตาไปนอกหน้าต่าง ปลายขอบฟ้ากำลังทอแสงทองรำไร ไล่ตัดสีเทากระจ่างแทนสัญลักษณ์แห่งรุ่งอรุณของวันใหม่ อีกไม่นานอะริเอนจะเดินทางผ่านนภาเฉกเช่นทุกวัน แล้วก็พลันได้ตระหนักขึ้นมาว่ายุคสมัยของมนุษย์นั้นช่างแผดจ้า กล้าแกร่งสมดังตะวัน “ผู้รักสันติและมองการณ์ไกล...อุดมคติที่ว่าหาใช่คุณสมบัติของผู้ปกครองที่อ่อนแอ เอลดาริออน”

เลโกลัสเหลียวหันกลับมา สบกับเงาสะท้อนของตนเองที่ฉายชัดอยู่ในดวงตาคมกล้า เค้าโครงนั้นบรรจงถอดแบบจากผู้เป็นบิดา 

แต่ความเคยคุ้นนั้นดุจดังดวงดาวแสนรักอันไกลห่าง “ส่วนเรื่องที่เจ้ากังวลอยู่นั้น ถ้าหากเป็นเจ้า ข้าคงจะเลือกปรึกษากับฟาราเมียร์มากกว่ากับตัวข้าเอง”

คนฟังขยับตัวไปข้างหน้า ก้มลงจัดแจงภาชนะบนถาดอย่างว่องไว เครื่องดื่มถูกรินลงสู่ถ้วยเงินใบเล็กราวจะหวังให้กลิ่นหอมลอยกรุ่นเข้าเติมเต็มช่องว่างระหว่างทั้งสอง

“ข้าอยากได้ความเห็นของท่าน” เอลดาริออนตอบพร้อมรอยยิ้ม “ลอร์ดฟาราเมียร์คงไม่ยอมตื่นมาคุยกับข้าในเวลานี้ แต่ข้าตั้งใจจะหารือกับเขาก่อนคณะที่ปรึกษาประชุมกันครั้งหน้า”

“เจ้าเด็กประหลาด” พรายป่าบ่นพึมพำแต่ก็รับถ้วยเงินมาไว้แต่โดยดี “อย่าหวังเลยว่าวันนี้ข้าจะออมมือบนลานฝึก”

เด็กหนุ่มหัวเราะอย่างไม่คิดว่ามันจะเป็นความจริงไปได้เลยแม้สักนิด 

 

“อรุณสวัสดิ์ เลโกลัส”

 

 

 


End file.
